


All You Have To Do Is Wait

by FanfictionFever



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M, Other Characters Are Mentioned, i love it, its a wreck tho, vent fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-02
Updated: 2018-09-02
Packaged: 2019-07-05 23:23:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15873816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanfictionFever/pseuds/FanfictionFever
Summary: “Even if it’s scary to tell someone how you feel it’s always still a great thing to do so you can feel better. You’ll either get something out of it, or be able to move on from it and let them know.” Shiro replied simply, eyes on Lance as he spoke before moving to Keith. “If he’s a good friend there isn’t anything to be scared of. I’m sure he isn’t going to hate you or think any differently of you. He cares for you, Lance. We all do.”





	All You Have To Do Is Wait

How do you tell your friend you have a crush on them without actually saying the words? It’s hard, isn’t it? You can’t just go right up to them and say, “Hey! I like you. I’ve had a crush on you for a few years.” Okay well you can, but no one necessarily wants to do that. Well maybe some people do, but Lance didn’t.

Not to mention that said crush already had a boyfriend, and to hit on someone that’s taken? That’s just all levels of wrong, isn’t it? Besides James Griffin was an okay guy. Well, not really okay, but he was something. Good for him. In a way. A little hot headed, sometimes he could be just the smallest bit impulsive, but so was Keith. 

He sat on Keith’s bed, watching as the male rummaged through a little box filled to the brim with movies. Horrors, comedies, dramas, etc.. You name it, Keith Kogane more than likely owns it. Not that dramas or things as such were exactly his type. He was more of a documentary guy, actually. Bigfoot, loch ness monster, mothman, cryptic kind of things. He believed in every last one. Actually Keith is that guy with _that_ room. You know the one: board on the wall with pictures connecting to articles and maps with different colored strings, clothes thrown on the floor carelessly along with blankets and energy drinks, a small pile of bowls were piled up on his dresser, though that was also due to Lance. 

Yeah. He had _that_ room. A mess, yet he still had the ways cleared to the important places, like the door, bed, movies, desk, and closet. No matter how many times the male cleaned it the room always ended up the same way. Even his mother, Krolia, has come up at some point to help him clean. After a few hours the room ended up the same mess it always has been. 

It took Lance a moment to realize he had been staring at Keith but not actually paying attention to any of the words that came out of the male’s mouth. “Oh uh -” Lance shook his head, a hand reaching to run through his short, light brown hair. “Sorry dude I wasn’t paying attention. What’s up?”

The words earned a slight sigh from Keith, but the male still walked to the bed, nudging Lance over and taking a seat. His dark eyes scanned Lance up and down for just a second, pausing when they met with Lance’s blue. “I was asking what’s wrong. You keep staring off into space, and it’s been happening a lot lately. Everyone is getting concerned at this point. It’s like you’re a different person lately, Lance.”

What’s wrong. Everything. Everything is wrong. Lance has a huge, rather gay crush on his friend who already _has_ a boyfriend. Lance’s best friend, Nyma, has a huge crush on him, but when she confessed Lance had to decline. He wasn’t going to lead her on. Not to mention she already knew about Lance’s crush on Keith since the first (and only) person he trusted to tell was her. Now whenever they hung out she’d ask about it. She also would scoot a little closer, lean on him, and just make all sorts of uncomfortable advances that made Lance super uncomfortable.

Then there was his family. When a person thought of the McClains they thought of the perfect, big, put together family. But they weren’t. Luis and his wife barely contacted them anymore. It was like the two didn’t want them around. Marco had ran off with someone a few months ago but the family kept saying he was just visiting Luis. Veronica was stressing so much over school she was getting into bad habits to chill out more. Rachel was seventeen and pregnant. His father wouldn’t accept his son was bisexual.

Lance’s mother was his last safe spot. Her hugs were warm, always open even for him, the biggest disappointed even compared to the son who ran off with some stoner girl. She was always running fingers through his hair, smiling, singing and letting Lance help her cook and clean. Rosa McClain was a complete blessing. 

Instead of ranting all that to Keith, though, he smiled and laughed. “I’m fine, Keith. There’s nothing wrong I’ve just uh...haven’t been feeling well. Sick, I mean.” Which, if he really thought about it, wasn’t really a lie. Then again it was his own fault when he was hunched over the toilet after lunch or dinner with a finger shoved down his throat. 

Keith didn’t seem to be pleased by the answer. He frowned, leaning closer and setting a hand to Lance’s forehead. It was pulled back almost immediately. “You’re burning up. Lay down Lance...why are you so red?” 

A reply was stuttered, spluttered, and failed. He shook his head and stood so much faster than he should have. Mixed along with eating habits and other things, he almost fell right back down but managed to stumble forwards. “No!” He yelled, clearing his throat after a second and huffing. “No I mean...I should go. Nyma and I made plans. I forgot. Sorry.” Before Keith gave any kind of reply he was rushing out the door, shoving past Shiro as he walked out. The male gave a weird look, but didn’t seem to say much over it. 

[ SKIP : 40 MINUTES ]

It was fucking cold, and Lance regretted leaving too fast to actually grab his things. The middle of winter was usually one of Lance’s favorite things. He would go out with Keith, walk around, drink hot chocolate...but ever since James came into the picture it was like Lance was gone. Replaced. Unneeded. Now the cold wind that hit his face and the snow that crunched under his feet left a bitter feeling on his skin. 

Nyma waited for him at the park, a large, light brown coat around her as she sat on the bench. A light snow began to fall as he flopped by her. Where he sat was already cleaned of snow thanks to Nyma wiping it when she arrived, and he was thankful for that. The girl smiled as he took the cigarette from her hand, taking a long drag before handing it back, coughing as the smoke left his lungs. The whole walk had been stressful, but it was worth it to get away from him and to lean on her. 

He could hear her laugh when he put his weight on her, a gloved hand going to run through the male’s hair before going down his arm. “Hey Lancey Lance.” She said, voice soft. “What happened, babe? Keith?” Her voice sounded bitter when she said his name, but Lance was thankful that she was still willing to bring him up. 

“Yup.” He huffed, gratefully accepting the cigarette offered. “I just can’t keep it up, Nyma. I feel like I have to tell him and when he rejects me I’ll finally be able to actually move on. Wouldn’t that be fucking great?” He laughed as he took another drag, closing his eyes as he inhaled and keeping them closed when he exhaled. Smoking wasn’t a habit he had, but sometimes it felt good to know he could control something. He could control when the smoke entered, when it left, how much he had.

The female beside him got quiet, but he wouldn’t doubt her smile at the moment. It always appeared when he talked about getting over Keith. Her crush had appeared a while back, and she was let down when Lance declined. Of course that wasn’t enough to stop the friendship. It was still going strong even if she did sometimes make him uncomfortable. When he talked positive about his crush Nyma would frown, shake her head, tell Lance he deserved so much better. When he talked badly? Oh the smile she had was something wicked. 

After almost a full five minutes of neither speaking he opened his eyes, slowly sitting up and lookin at her. “You’re quiet tonight. Is something-” Suddenly lips were on his, and Lance felt his eyes go wide, hands going to push her away. Once she was off he scrambled away, letting the cigarette fall to the snow covered ground. Soon he had fallen down, wincing when his butt hit the cold, covered ground beneath. 

The look on her face when he did this broke Lance’s heart just a little. Should he feel bad over this? She kissed him without his permission. It was her fault. Right? Maybe it was Lance’s for sounding so desperate for someone all the time. Everytime she brought up dating her Lance would shake his head, tell her he just didn’t feel the same. Maybe he should just tell her he does. Let her have him.

“You’re an asshole.” Nyma spat, standing now and walking to press a foot to Lance’s chest. It pressed harshly, forcing Lance to sink down to the snow. It was cold against his bare arms, making him wince and attempt to stand. The action only made her press more, showing a smirk before stepping away. “ _Never_ talk to me again.” She said before turning, long hair whipping as she did so. 

Tears filled his eyes and fell down as he watched her go. This wasn’t his fault. It wasn’t his fault. This was his fault. Even when Nyma was out of sight he didn’t stand. He laid in the snow, staring above where her face used to be. He should have loved her. Why didn’t he love her? Nyma was perfect. Why couldn’t he just love her like he was supposed to? Be perfect for her. Be friends with Keith, not jealous of James. Be the perfect son. 

Finally he stood, stumbling away from the bench and telling himself to never go back. He had to see Keith. He _had_ to see Keith. 

[ SKIP : 40 MINUTES ]

To be honest Lance didn’t think the walk back could be worse than the one there, but he was wrong. Snow was inside and outside his clothes, making him feel three times colder. Not to mention the tears from before were still going and the liquid only made him feel worse. So much worse. When he got back to Keith’s he saw a familiar red car. James. 

A sob formed as he approached the door, knocking. When no answer came he banged on it. From inside there was a loud “Coming!” and soon the door was swinging open. Keith stood, dark hair shoved in a ponytail. His shirt from before was missing, leaving the male to stand in the doorway half naked, cold wind blowing on his chest. 

When his dark eyes fell onto Lance he frowned, not wasting a second to wrap the male in his arms and drag him inside. Lance didn’t bother to fight this off, instead deciding to go limp, letting Keith sit with him on the couch. He curled into his warm touch, letting in shaking breaths. Another person sat, Lance only being able to tell due to the weight shifting. Small whispers were above but he didn’t listen. Keith was warm.

Someone else came in the room, and soon whispers were interrupted by yelling. Shiro had been the one to take the seat, then, since James was currently screaming at Keith from across the room. Keith mumbled something before handing Lance to the other male. His eyes opened slowly and he watched Keith attempt to calmly talk. 

“James, look, I know you don’t-” Keith was saying, but before he finished James was shoving him backwards. The male stumbled, but didn’t fall. His fists were clenching and unclenching and Lance could just _feel_ his anger radiating. 

“Don’t like that little princess!? Understatement of the year. He’s so clingy towards you, Keith, you’re just an idiot. He acts like he owns you!” James spat into Keith’s face, lifting a finger to dig into Keith’s chest. “Just get rid of him! You have _me_ now. We can do everything you two do but better.” 

Those were the words that sent Keith over the edge. It showed in his face, his body language. Before anyone else could even bat an eye, Keith’s fist was connecting with James’ cheek. Lance was quick to sit up, watching with widened eyes as Shiro rushed to split the two apart. Both were spouting insults, and in the end Keith said something that seem to make time stop. 

“I don’t even love you, James!” Keith screamed, tears falling down his cheeks, body shaking in pure rage. Shiro turned to him, eyes hard and serious, but he didn’t even look upset or disappointed. He looked at Keith as if this wasn't new information, like it was something the other had shared with him before.

James, on the other hand, was a completely different story. He looked confused, sad, but then he looked annoyed. “Yeah?” He said, trying to get to Keith but, thanks to Shiro, unable to do exactly that. “Yeah well...well fuck you, Kogane!” 

With those words everyone watched James shove past both males, glaring at Lance as he walked to him. Lance could feel Keith and Shiro’s eyes burning, and apparently so could he because soon he was walking out, into the cold. No one moved until the car engine could be heard added along with the sound of it driving down the street. 

Even after that, though, no one talked. Keith had moved to sit beside Lance, Shiro going to grab dry clothes for him. It left the two alone for just a few minutes. They were both a little thankful because this was more than likely something that Keith didn’t want to discuss with Shiro around. Or maybe they’ve already had the talk? 

“I’m sorry-” Lance began, only for Keith to shake his head. 

“Don’t,” he said, turning to actually look at Lance. His eyes studied before he moved to hold his hands, eyes immediately snapping to them then to his face. “You’re cold. Take a warm shower I’ll tell Shiro to leave the clothes in my room and grab a towel.”

Without even waiting for Lance to give a reply Keith was up, walking out to grab fresh towels for Lance. It took him a minute to actually stand and walk to the bathroom, closing the door when he was in but not bothering to lock it. Keith and Shiro would need to enter, and they would knock before entering, right? 

Lance began the water before undressing and putting his clothes in the laundry basket they had in the room. It was only half filled, so he wasn’t really expecting his clothes to be taken and washed while he was over. He wasn’t staying the night anyways. They would trade clothes back after the next time Shiro did the laundry. 

Almost as soon as he was under the water, curtain closed, Shiro walked in and set some clothes on the counter. He didn’t leave, though. Lance could still feel his presence even after the door was closed. There was a small creak, telling Lance that Shiro had leaned against the closed door to prevent Keith from walking in.

“Lance,” he said softly, and even though he couldn’t see him Lance could feel Shiro’s eyes burning into him. “Talk to me. What happened?” 

Count on Shiro to ask things like that. Not from curiosity, but from worry. Worry as to why Lance showed up again after saying he was going out with Nyma. Why he came _here_ instead of home. Something put him in the condition he had shown up in, and by the looks of his clothes and the sound of his voice it wasn’t anything good. Instead of telling Shiro what happened with Nyma, though, he stared forward and decided to say why he came here. 

He took in a small breath before speaking. “Have you ever told someone you love them, and have them say it back, but know that they don’t mean it in the same way?” Lance asked, eyes not leaving the wall as he let warm water fall over his body. “They mean it in the way of a friend, while you mean that you want to...to be more. So much more. Shiro I’m in love with Keith. It was a crush and I always thought it would go away but we kept hanging out and the more we did the more I felt. I came here because I’m in love with him and I don’t know what to do about it.”

There was a long time of silence. Neither of them spoke, and he couldn’t help but feel like he’d said something wrong. After a minute longer he turned the shower off, and as soon as he did a hand came through the curtain holding a towel. He stared at it, slowly taking it and wrapping it around his waist. He stepped out to see Shiro standing, back against the door, and Keith standing by the sink, face bright red. 

It hit Lance then that Keith had been in here the whole time. He heard everything. Except he didn’t look mad. Instead he looked...confused? Shocked? It was a little unreadable through the tears that were now falling down Lance’s face in embarrassment. He just accidentally confessed and Keith wasn’t talking. Shiro was just staring. He was still naked. 

Oh god he was still _naked._

Lance watched when Shiro finally moved, clearing his throat and taking Keith. “We’ll let you get dressed. When you’re done meet in the living room so we can talk about this.” With that he walked out, taking a still red Keith along with him. 

Finally left alone Lance was quick to lock the door, flipping around and pressing his back to it. Why did he come here? He’s gained nothing from this experience. Actually if anything he’s lost a lot from this experience. Lost Nyma. Lost his biggest secret. He’s probably lost Shiro and Keith as well. Deciding he couldn’t stay in there forever, Lance got changed and stood in front of the door, staring at the hand he rested on the knob before unlocking it and opening the door. 

Shiro stood there, hand up and ready to knock. When he saw Lance he smiled and took a step back. Great. Now he couldn’t sneak off because he had a guide to bring him to the living room. Fantastic. Amazing. 

Bullshit. 

Lance huffed and walked out, heading towards the living room. When he was able to look through and see Keith he paused. “I can’t.” He whispered, blue eyes going from the figure on the couch to his feet. “Shiro I _can’t_ do this.”

“Even if it’s scary to tell someone how you feel it’s always still a great thing to do so you can feel better. You’ll either get something out of it, or be able to move on from it and let them know.” Shiro replied simply, eyes on Lance as he spoke before moving to Keith. “If he’s a good friend there isn’t anything to be scared of. I’m sure he isn’t going to hate you or think any differently of you. He cares for you, Lance. We all do.”

Five minutes passed before Lance could actually get his legs moving. One in front of the other. Shiro was right. There was nothing to be afraid of. The worst that could happen is rejection. Rejection and that wasn’t even that bad. He’s been rejected so this shouldn’t be so difficult. 

It felt like an hour before Lance was finally in front of Keith. They didn’t say anything, just stared at one another. Keith was seated while Lance stood in front of him. The two were right by each other, but it was like they were in different realities. Shiro wasn’t in the room. He was giving them the privacy that they needed, and the two were grateful. 

Keith was the first to open his mouth, but Lance was quick to stop him with his own words deciding that if anyone should talk first it should be him. He was the one to confess after all, even if it was a complete fucking accident. The words he said were only for Shrio, but for some reason Keith had been there and he heard them.

“I’m sorry I’m in love with you.” Lance said, eyes not leaving Keith’s as he said the words loud and clear as if he’s been rehearsing them. “This...we don’t have to bring it up. Ever. Actually I should just leave I’m sure you don’t want me around. Right? Right. Yeah.”

He turned to leave, but soon his arm was being grabbed and Lance found himself seated on Keith’s lap, the other’s arms wrapped around him tightly. “Stay. Please. I...Lance I don’t think I’ve ever...there’s just so much. One thing I know is that I did love James. At one point. A long, long time ago when he first started coming here, and I accepted when he asked me out because I thought he was the same as back then but…”

“He wasn’t?” Lance asked, glancing up at Keith and offering a sad smile. That happened with Lance a while back when he dated someone named Lotor and Keith knew it. Everyone at school knew it. 

Just like Keith and James, Lotor and Lance had met back in middle school. Lance had quickly gotten a crush on the male, and when he came back in highschool the feeling was still there. They’d gotten together freshman year, but after a while Lotor became a little more pushy. He loved Lance. That much was true. His way of showing it, though? That’s what showed Lance that wasn’t the same boy he loved. It was as if he didn’t want anyone else to really have him, yet he was okay when his friends hung around Lance. Anyone but Keith, Hunk, Pidge, Allura and Shiro.

The difference between Lance and Keith is that Lance broke it off as soon as he realized. Lotor hadn’t taken it well, and still held it against him even though they were seniors. It was a lot like Nyma, except Lotor wasn’t even his friend. He just made Lance uncomfortable in every possible way. 

“He wasn’t.” Keith agreed with a nod, holding a little tighter. “Another thing I know is that I think...I think I love you? My mind is all kinds of messed up after today. James and I were together for two years but I don’t think I loved him at all in there. Which is really, really fucked up I know. But I don’t want to get your hopes up. I don’t want to find out a month from now that I only feel this way because I needed a rebound. You’re more than that.”

All Lance could really do to reply to that was nod, relaxing in Keith’s arms. That wasn’t upsetting. Not at all. Really it just meant Keith needed time to think about everything that happened, so he wasn’t rejecting but he wasn’t accepted. Actually he was being..nice. Really nice. Not getting Lance’s hopes up, admitting he might just be like this as a thought for rebound. It was hard to do that.

The two sat in silence for a while. Neither moved or spoke or really did anything. Lance eventually heard soft snored from Keith, and he couldn’t help but smile and close his eyes as well. Sleeping here wouldn’t be so bad. It wasn’t like they had never cuddled or been so close before, so there wasn’t any damage now. 

Besides, Keith was warm. 

[ SKIP : GRADUATION ]

Everything in his life felt so together. Soon after break was over Rachel had her baby. A beautiful girl they named Rosa, after her mother. Even the baby daddy was there, though Lance was keeping a close eye because you can’t trust men. Marco had come home and introduced everyone to his boyfriend. Their dad was in pure shock, but it seemed like he was now trying to accept both his sons. Luis and his wife returned home, apologizing and giving a real reason for the absence. Veronica was now passing with flying colors, though she still had a habit of hanging around Marco and smoking a few. 

Keith and Lance were as close as ever before. The two hung out almost every weekend again. James still tried to get in contact with Keith, and eventually the two had sat down and talked it over. As it turned out James wasn’t really in love with Keith, either. He was, though, in love with a boy named Ryan, and soon the two were together and happy. 

When graduation came around things were looking up. It was all so good. Too good. Actually it was so good Lance wasn’t even happy. He was stressing out. Something was bound to go wrong. Every night he panicked, cried...what was going to go wrong? Keith found him in the bathroom of the school after they’d finished in the gym, hugging his knees in the stall closest to the wall. He didn’t try to enter, just sat on the floor near him and sighed. 

“Everyone’s looking for you.” Keith said, and Lance could hear his head hit the door softly a few times. “We’re supposed to be lined outside, remember? So everyone can say bye, take pictures, act like they’ll actually miss us.” 

That got a small laugh from Lance. Keith was always good at making him smile just a little. It didn’t last long, though, and soon he was sighing and looking at his feet. “I know. I just...Keith ever since Christmas break ended things have been good. Rachel and Thomas are happy. He already proposed. Luis and his wife are back. Dad is accepting Marco and I. Something is going to go _wrong_ Keith. I know it.”

Silence.  
Silence.  
Silence.

The sound of Keith moving was heard, and when Lance looked up he saw the male squeezing under the door to come in. That caused him to laugh as he watched him struggle, but he did fit through. Keith was thin, but he also managed to be rather muscular. He was small enough to barely fit through. When he was over the male crawled to Lance and sat in front of him on his knees, frowning as he reached to wipe tears. 

“Stop waiting, Lance.” He said finally, keeping his hand on Lance’s cheek. “Stop waiting for the bad times and live in the good ones. Everything is going right so enjoy it. Your family is here. They’re getting along. Rachel had her baby and is gonna be married, Veronica is passing everything and isn’t being bitchy, Marco is home, your dad is trying. And…”

He stopped then, looking Lance in the eyes. Keith wasn’t frowning anymore, instead looking Lance in the eyes and chewing his lip. After a second he was leaning in, then suddenly he was giving Lance a soft kiss on the lips. Lance felt his breath halt, and his whole body went still. When Keith pulled all he could do was stare, eyes wide. 

“And I love you. Let yourself have this.” Keith whispered, thumb stroking his cheek gently. They sat on the floor a while longer, unmoving, Lance not even sure if he remembered how to breathe. This wasn’t a dream, right?

Lance finally moved to pinch himself. It hurt. He heard Keith chuckle, and when he looked up the male was smiling and shaking his head. Lance couldn’t help the smile that showed on his face, and soon enough he was pulling Keith in for another kiss. 

Not a dream.

Not a fantasy.

This was real. 

His family was happy, together. Keith was in love with him. They were graduated and in love. Both of them were going to different colleges, but that didn’t matter in the end, did it? Distance doesn’t measure love. They were in love. 

“I love you, too.” Lance said when they finally pulled again, laughing and pressing his forehead to Keith’s. “Oh god I _love_ you even if you have a stupid mullet or like lame movies about bigfoot. I love you even if your order at Starbucks is literally just coffee with nothing but extra shots of caffeine.”

Keith snorted, eyes rolling but closing as soon as his forehead was to Lance’s. “And I love you even if you love dumbass romantic comedies or have the shittiest taste in coffee orders. I love you even if you get super competitive in everything.” 

A light huff came from Lance as he gave a fake pout, but soon he was smiling again, unable to keep that for long. Maybe life did have downs, but it certainly had ups. Bad times passed to be replaced by the good ones. 

All you have to do is wait.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you at my friend for editing, and thank you to my other friend for giving me the same advice Shiro gave to Lance in the summary who I actually quoted.


End file.
